owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Coffins of Obsession
Coffins of Obsession is the fifty-fifth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shinoa Squad eats a meal and then heads into the cellar. Yu carries Akane's head, and he promises to revive everyone and return Mika's humanity, even if it destroys the world. As they greet the corpses of their friends and family members, Shinoa examines several tomes of Demon Army research on the Seraph of the End. Crowley says an old friend is coming by to help them, and Guren pulls up in the driveway of Ferid's mansion. Long Summary Ky Luc notices Ferid's movement and asks him why he moved. Ky has a bad feeling and looks in Mahiru's direction but is unable to see her. Deciding to follow his bad feeling, he whips out his ring and demands it to drink his blood. He cuts the dock and into the sea. Mahiru's presence disappears, but he hears a car engine instead. Ky wonders if this was a trap set by Ferid or Krul, but he sticks to his post instead of investigating the sound. Meanwhile, Mahiru pops out in the road in front of Guren, and he attempts to drive over her, startling Shinya and making him chastise Guren for driving too recklessly. Yu and Kimizuki chat about eating too much food, and Shinoa and Mitsuba insist there is always room for desert. When they say it boosts girl power, Kimizuki and Yoichi look at Makoto, who is also eating desert. Makoto asks if they are trying to start a fight. Yu notices Mika is hesitating to drink the blood in front of him, and he convinces Mika to drink his blood later. Crowley investigates the entrance to the basement and reads a note warning about traps that will set off if one enters without humans. Curious about the traps, Crowley begins opening the door. There are mechanical sounds, a scream, and then Crowley returns to the dining room much more singed and annoyed than when he left. Yu asks if he is okay, and Crowley says he was the victim of a mean and petty trick. They discuss the corpses in the cellar, and Crowley says he will cut off all of Yu's limbs if Yu ends up going berserk again. Yu takes possession of Akane's head and apologizes to her for running away by himself. He promises to bring her back to life. When Mika says that is impossible or will destroy the world if possible, Yu says he does not give a crap about the world. Mika tells him he is falling into a trap and says Yu is the one he wants to save most. Yu promises Mika that he will make sure Mika returns to being human, even if he has to sell out the whole world to do it. He says he will bring back Akane, the other children, Narumi's family, Mirai, and everyone. Crowley asks if Yu will destroy the whole world for his ego. Astonished by Yu's greed, he says Yu sounds just like a demon. They head below, and Yu cries when he sees his dead family. Mika grabs his hand. Makoto makes a promise to Shusaku. Crowley stares at a corpse for awhile and admits to Shinoa that it is someone he "sort of" knows. He says vampires lack the desire to bring anyone back to life, which is why they are capable of managing the Seraph of the End. When Shinoa asks him about controlling the Seraph of the End, Crowley points her to a table covered in research materials from the Demon Army. She says it will take time to comprehend it all, but Crowley says one of her old friends is supposed to come by and help soon. Guren pulls up in the driveway of Ferid's mansion. When Shinya asks where they are, he answers that it is a haunted house. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 14